The amount of information and content available on the Internet continues to grow exponentially. Given the vast amount of information, search engines have been developed to facilitate web searching. In particular, users may search for information and documents by entering search queries comprising one or more terms that may be of interest to the user. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the terms. A search page is returned with a list of hyperlinks to “landing pages” that correspond with the identified documents and/or web pages. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user-issued search queries has arguably become one of the most popular services on the Internet today. However, in some instances, when a user selects a search result and accesses a landing page, although that landing page may be within a website (i.e., collection of web pages within a given domain) that contains the information the user is after, that particular landing page may not have the relevant information. As a result, the user may have to browse or search pages within the website to find the information the user is seeking.